Network slicing is a requirement in fifth generation (5G) mobile networks which may utilize segment routing (SR) for the routing of packets. Each network slice in the mobile network may be topologically different from other network slices but share the same common core. A network slice has a set of physical resources allocated to it, and all traffic associated with the slice should only use those allocated resources.